


电车痴汉

by Lune430



Category: all缙云, 古剑奇谭三
Genre: M/M, 原创攻
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lune430/pseuds/Lune430
Summary: 很久不写肉了，很难看…而且结局有点烂，具体还请各位自行想象。而且我写完文自己都不好意思再看一遍，还请各位将就看看。有什么意见与建议欢迎交流，谢谢~





	电车痴汉

**Author's Note:**

> 很久不写肉了，很难看…而且结局有点烂，具体还请各位自行想象。  
> 而且我写完文自己都不好意思再看一遍，还请各位将就看看。  
> 有什么意见与建议欢迎交流，谢谢~

 

    秋日的夜晚虽然凉爽，但是拥挤的地铁车厢依旧能让人感到燥热。缙云松了松领带，找了一个人少一些的扶手站稳，以免被上下车的人流拥挤。随着陆续到站，乘客们上上下下，缙云感觉到有些困意袭来，准备依靠在角落歇息片刻。

    忽然大腿附近传来一丝热度，缙云只以为是人太多的缘故，并没有理会。很快他感觉到有一只手贴上了他的后腰，缙云回头一看，是一个穿着风衣看起来十分高大的男人。

    “不好意思啊，人太多了有些挤。”男人笑着解释。

    地铁上确实拥挤，缙云只以为是自己多心，也冲着男人笑了一下便回过头去继续倚着墙休息。男人丝毫不掩饰打量的目光，从缙云纤细的腰身一路往下直到挺翘的臀部

    没过多久，那一只手再度贴上了他的大腿。先是向上滑动到他的大腿根部，然后很快移到了臀部，揉动着他丰满的臀瓣。缙云就算再迟钝也明白自己是碰上了电车痴汉，但是电车里人数众多，他不想引人注意，只得回头瞪了一眼已经贴到他身后的男人，希望男人可以见好就收不要再做这般出格的事。

    而他自己为愤怒的瞪视在男人眼里只余下可爱风情，因生气而些微变红的脸使得男人的举动变本加厉地进行下去。男人解开了缙云的皮带，将他扎紧的衬衫下摆从西装裤中扯出来。

    “你……你要做什么？这里是公共场合，你不要乱来……”

    缙云尚未说完的话被男人突然伸入他西装裤的举动打断，男人轻轻捏了一下缙云的性器，“乖一点，不要乱动，难道缙云先生想让全车的人都知道你有多开放吗？”

    “滚开！”缙云一边低声喊叫一边试图用手肘击向身后男人的脸部，已经无暇顾及这个未曾谋面的男人为何会知道他的名字。缙云平日里经常去健身房锻炼，大学期间也当过很长一段时间的体育部长，可在寻常人里较为健壮的缙云却被男人轻易压制住。

    男人将缙云紧紧地抱在怀里，一只手从他的衬衫下摆钻了进去，从腰腹一路摸上去直到缙云饱满柔软的胸部。缙云丰满的胸肌被男人用掌心揉推着，时不时轻轻掐一下他脆弱的乳尖，向外拉扯，仿佛是想要帮他挤出奶水。

    “放开我，你这变态！”男人听到缙云的喊骂只是微微一笑，并不生气，但是手部却加大了动作。男人粗糙的手温柔地摩挲着缙云的性器，时不时用食指擦过马眼。缙云一心只想着工作，平时连自慰都甚少，这回也是第一次受到这种刺激。在身体和环境的双重刺激下，爽烈的快感涌上了颈椎，缙云只感到身体酥麻，大脑里一片空白，只得缩进男人怀里希望没有旁人注意到。

    男人舔吻着缙云后颈露出的蜜色肌肤，手上的动作渐渐变小。缙云被情欲所挟，身体疲软无力，已无暇顾及其他，只得用臀部蹭着身后男人的身体，希望他能够让自己的欲望有所缓解。但缙云不知道他的举动在男人的眼里是怎样的诱惑，男人的下体被缙云蹭的高高隆起，偏偏挑起火的本人毫无自觉，在男人愣住的这短短时间里发出细软的呻吟声。

    “唔……啊，快点、帮我……”缙云被情欲裹挟的低吟在男人听来仿若是世上最好的催情药。男人将缙云翻转过来，让缙云能够更好地靠在他的怀里。“本来今天不想这么快的，这可是你逼我的。”

    高峰期过后的工作日夜晚，地铁随着大站的过去人渐渐变少，零丁的几个人也去了其他车厢。空荡荡的车厢里只有播报站台的机械女音与苍白的灯光还在昭示着他们所处的环境。

    男人抱着缙云坐到了附近的空位上，让缙云骑在了他的大腿上。此时无人环境让男人的欲火愈发高涨，男人将缙云松散的领带扯了下来，缠绕在缙云勃起的阴茎上。随后便把缙云的衬衣扣子尽数解开，一边用牙齿轻咬着缙云胸前挺立的乳头，手顺势往下慢慢褪下缙云的裤子。

    不得释放的欲望使得缙云难耐不已，他用臀瓣下意识地摩擦着身下男人的隆起，眼角全是泪花。许是这副从未有过的柔弱表情取代了缙云以往的沉着稳重，男人一边在思考自己是不是做得太过了，一边解开了缠绕的领带继续撸动着缙云的性器。

得以释放的快感让缙云呻吟的音调一再拔高，很快欲望攀登至顶峰，缙云射了出来。高潮后的无力让他软软地瘫在男人的胸膛处，将头靠在男人的颈部休息。黑色的发丝被汗水浸湿贴在脸颊，本是束起来的长发也不知何时散开在缙云背后。在公共场合做这种事情的羞耻与被陌生男人手淫到高潮的愤怒让缙云逐渐回过神来，缙云开始在男人的怀里挣扎起来。

“快点放开我……”缙云新一轮的微弱反抗被男人摩擦他身后的动作打断。男人将他身前射出的精液尽数抹在手上，向他的后方探去。

“我是个男人啊……你这变态快放开我唔……”

“我知道你是，我也是。”男人在缙云耳边说道，随后将食指和中指缓缓插进缙云后庭，不停地搅动抠挖着缙云柔嫩温热的肠壁。后方搅动的手指似乎是突然触碰到了什么地方，惹得缙云弓起了腰身，在男人身上难耐地扭动着身躯，喘息的音调也逐渐拔高。

“你很可爱。”男人似乎意有所指的话让缙云有些羞恼。“没想到你的敏感点这么浅，脸也这么可爱。”男人继续夸奖道，同时手指也在反复摩擦着缙云的前列腺让缙云更加放松一些，没过多久缙云的后穴就慢慢溢出透明的肠液。

男人耐心地给缙云扩张之后便拉下了自己的拉链，将发胀成紫红色的粗大性器掏出，挺腰将自己胯间地阴茎慢慢抵入缙云的穴口戳弄着。

“不要……啊！——”男人用手托着缙云的臀瓣揉捏，让缙云的双腿搭在他的手臂上，用力地向前顶弄。

“宝贝你的柔韧性真好。”缙云的后穴温热湿润，男人的阴茎插入进去后被吸得紧紧的。粗大的性器开始在缙云的股间抽插着，缙云腿间一片泥泞，抽插带出的肠液很快弄湿了男人的西装裤。还未等缙云说话男人便将头凑上去与他接吻，堵住了缙云将要出口的骂声。

男人的囊袋拍打着缙云的臀部，抽插的水声淫靡又令人心热，粗大狰狞的性器与那粉嫩的穴口形成了鲜明的对比，男人只觉得自己的欲火又高涨了几分。不断插动的阴茎让缙云又爽又有些疼痛，仿佛要把他的后穴操烂了。

“闭嘴！啊……做就做，不要那么多废话。”

男人突然抽出了性器，将缙云抱起来放在座位上。猛然间空虚的后穴让缙云不禁回头看了一眼身后的男人，带着水光的这一眼让男人看的一滞，随后便马上握住了缙云的腰肢从缙云身后用力挺入。

“宝贝别心急，这样插得深一些，你能更爽。”地铁还在前进着，车厢的行动让男人的每一次插入都变得更深。缙云已经无暇顾及其他，想要用手抚慰自己的性器，并且希望男人能更多地碾过他的前列腺。

“嗯……啊！——”缙云的呻吟高亢起来，前端已经开始慢慢渗出白色黏液，男人感知到缙云即将到达顶峰后也加快了冲刺速度奋力抽插起来。缙云很快在男人的冲刺和抚慰下射了出来，绞紧的后穴让男人运动得越发卖力，很快缙云感受到后穴里男人的精液喷薄而出，微凉的精液让缙云有些清醒。

男人将性器从缙云的后穴里拔出，用缙云的领带擦拭了缙云的后穴与前身后帮他穿好衣服，其中不乏捏缙云的臀肉与乳珠这类揩油的小动作。

“怎么会有你这样屁股这么翘的男人。”男人嘴里还不忘说着挑逗的话。“秋天还是有些冷的，注意别着凉了。”

“变态痴汉还知道说人话？”缙云面色又恢复了以往的冷静沉着。“你怎么会知道我的名字？”

男人面色不改，将给缙云擦拭的领带小心折好收进了自己的口袋里，把裤子拉链拉好之后脱下自己的西装外套披在了缙云的身上。从口袋里掏出了一张名片放到了缙云胸前的口袋里，“这是我的联系方式，宝贝可要收好它。”

缙云没有理会，转身离开了电车，空荡荡的电车里只剩下男人望着缙云离去的背影。


End file.
